


i had a dream, i got everything i wanted (if i’m being honest, it might’ve been a nightmare)

by orphan_account



Series: anna’s midam dumps [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Biblical Themes, Character Study, M/M, Michael-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michael dreamed, once. Once upon a time, lifetimes ago. Before Adam and Eve, before the Earth, and before the other archangels. When he was the only creation in the universe; when he, his Father, and the Darkness were the only things in existence.He dreamed of love. Of life. Of a boy— a boy named Adam, who gave him everything. A boy named Adam who made him complete; who fulfilled him and gave him a purpose, a purpose he hadn’t known he needed.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: anna’s midam dumps [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546252
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	i had a dream, i got everything i wanted (if i’m being honest, it might’ve been a nightmare)

Michael dreamed, once. Once upon a time, lifetimes ago. Before Adam and Eve, before the Earth, and before the other archangels. When he was the only creation in the universe; when he, his Father, and the Darkness were the only things in existence.

He dreamed of  _love_ . Of life. Of a boy— a boy named Adam, who gave him everything. A boy named Adam who made him complete; who fulfilled him and gave him a purpose, a purpose he hadn’t known he _needed_. 

He dreamed of loving and of being loved in return. It was a beautiful dream; a stunning illusion and an even more believable lie. But Michael accepted the lie, at first. And maybe that was why he had bowed to the humans so easily; because the first of them, the first man, was Adam, and Michael believed Adam could give him _everything_.

Of course, that didn’t work out. Lucifer tempted Adam and Eve and broke the spell Michael had been put under; the illusion, the lie, the falsity that Adam could teach him how to feel, that Adam could show him how to _love_. 

And maybe that was how Michael was able to so easily cast Lucifer into the Cage— and gave himself a _purpose_; he gave himself a _meaning_. His unyielding loyalty to his Father, forever the loyal son, forever the _perfect_ son. And it hurt; he gave his Father _everything_, and he knew he’d never get it in return. Because God’s favorite was Lucifer, and not him. 

That didn’t stop Michael, though. His allegiance burned strong for thousands of years. He hurt people he loved and he regretted it, but he couldn’t let that be known. He couldn’t let anyone know just how _weak_ he was; how terrible he felt for hurting Lucifer, how guilty he felt for molding Raphael into his warrior rather than the healer she truly way, how upset he was that he was one of the main causes in driving Gabriel from their home. 

He couldn’t show his weaknesses, because he wasn’t weak. He’d _never_ be weak.

Not until he met Adam Milligan, that is. 

Adam was the most _stunning_ thing he’d ever seen. A glorious soul, and a magnificent heart. He was absolutely _perfect_, in ways Michael could barely fathom. 

And the day Adam Milligan said yes to him, Michael _broke_. 

He shattered into pieces, because he had found his purpose. He had found the one who he had waited for for so long; the one he had given up one so long ago. 

And now it meant _nothing_. Because Adam was gone; he escaped his grasp, had faded away into nothing. Michael had watched as his soul burned out; slowly, but surely, and the archangel was unable to do anything to save him. Not where they were; not in the Cage.

That was how Michael had been tortured. For thousands of years. He watched as Adam slowly burned away, and each day that passed, he fell in love just a bit more.

And when the day the Cage opened finally came to, Adam was gone and Michael was left _alone_, with centuries of love in his heart. Adam had succeeded in  _his_ purpose; Adam had succeeded in giving  _Michael_ purpose.

And as Michael looked back on it now, he realized what his dream had truly been. 

A  _nightmare_. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey loves, ur all amazing!! ilysm!!!
> 
> be on the lookout for the 25 days of midam. i’m considering posting the first on thanksgiving, just because i’m so so so excited !! but i might wait until december first. anyone interested??


End file.
